Spin Me a Fairytale
by StrangerThanFiction25
Summary: A chance encounter with a naked man on the beach turns Ichigo's whole world upside. Merpeople and other magical creatures don't exist, or so Ichigo thought, until he meets one for himself. The merman is an arrogant prick that practically molests him the first time they meet, and let's not forget kidnaps him, too. GrimmIchi
1. Chapter 1: Chance Encounters

Ichigo slowly made his way down the deserted beach towards the darkening water of the ocean. The cooling sand was soothing against his tired feet. School, plus helping his father at the clinic had thoroughly exhausted him today. All he wanted was to relax, and maybe sleep a little, before he had to do it all over again. But that wouldn't be possible at the Kurosaki household, not with all the yelling and his father's surprise attacks. A sigh escaped Ichigo's mouth as he plopped down at the water's edge, where the tide could still wash over him. The sun hung just above the water's edge casting multiple hues of colors across the navy colored water. His shorts already completely drenched from the tide.

Shifting his gaze away from the ocean, Ichigo saw a man with long light blue hair walking along the water's edge in his direction. The other shocking thing about the man, besides his hair, was that he was completely and utterly naked. He didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that he was walking around nude in public, either. Ichigo could feel his face getting hot, as a blush that fit his namesake perfectly spread across his cheeks.

Diverting his poor virgin eyes, he managed to ask, "Do you need help?"

"You could say that," a deep baritone voice said right beside him.

Ichigo jumped up from his spot, startled by how close this stranger had gotten to him so suddenly. The blue haired man watched him with feral, cyan eyes as he put a couple feet of distance between the two of them. At the moment Ichigo was regretting ever wanting to go to the beach to relax a little.

"How can I help you," Ichigo asked, watching the other closely as the stranger slowly walked towards him and Ichigo in turn backed away from his advances.

"Well you see," the other began, "It's something that only a beta can help me with, and you just so happen to be one."

"What did you just call me," Ichigo asked baffled.

The larger man grinned, showing off sharper than average teeth. "I called you a beta," he said, tilting his head in Ichigo's direction and inhaling, "a virgin beta at that."

"How the hell did you know I was virgin," Ichigo yelled in mortification. "And what the hell is a beta?"

"A submissive," the other replied, like it was common knowledge. "I know you're a virgin, because you have a very pure, intoxicating scent."

Ichigo quickly took in his surroundings to see that he had been unknowingly backing into the secluded part of the beach, decreasing his chances of someone helping him. Stepping backwards again, Ichigo felt the cool water of the ocean lap against his feet. Ichigo continued backing away from the stranger before him, even as the water slowly rose higher and higher.

"Get away from me, you creepy bastard," Ichigo snapped, throwing out his hand to ward off the larger male advancing on him.

A sudden drop in the ocean's floor caused Ichigo to lose his balance and almost plunge beneath the ocean's waves, if not for a certain stranger grabbing hold of one of his outstretched arms. Ichigo was easily pulled against a well-muscled chest, an arm encircling around his waist to ensure that he couldn't escape. Stunned amber eyes peered up through long locks of vibrant orange hair at the larger man holding him against their body. The stranger's cyan gaze seemed to entrance the younger, as Ichigo tilted his head up a little more with a disconcerted expression across his face. The blue haired man bent his face a bit in turn, pressing his lips against Ichigo's and biting the younger's bottom lip, drawing blood. A hazy, drugged feeling slowly came over Ichigo, relaxing him to the point that the man holding him was supporting him completely. The kiss deepened a tad bit more, before the larger man pulled away with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Ichigo," a voice yelled from somewhere behind them.

Ichigo dazedly looked in the direction of the voice yelling his name to see Shiro racing across the sand towards him. The man holding him seemed displeased about being interrupted, and quickly pulled him farther out into the water. Ichigo noticed the man's ears elongating and turning teal and sky blue, with teal markings that reached from the edge of his eyes to his ears. Water quickly rose higher, until all that was left was his head above the water. Looking at Shiro, he saw that his brother was quickly splashing through the water trying to get to him, even though it was inevitable that he wouldn't get to Ichigo in time. The sight of Shiro was blocked by cyan eyes as velvet soft lips crashed against his, before he was plunged beneath the water's surface. Ichigo closed his eyes against his will, slowly falling asleep, but not before he forced his eyes open and caught a glimpse of a fin out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

**A/N:** This is a preview for my new Bleach story. I'm not sure if it's going to be a one shot or an actual story. Tell me what you guys think so far, and I'll post a chapter to any story that the first person requests. Or I might write you a one shot if you want.


	2. Chapter 2: Merpeople

Ichigo drowsily woke up in an unfamiliar bed, with black satin sheets covering him. Rubbing his face, he felt a scab on his bottom lip, bringing up memories of yesterday. Ichigo lay on the bed staring off into the distance as he remembered being kidnapped by a man with light blue hair and his brother coming after him as he was dragged off into the water. Had his kidnapper really taken him underwater? Something else tugged on the corner of subconscious, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Getting out of the bed, Ichigo meandered over to a window to see if he could figure out where he was. He expected to see if it was day or night, but not fish swimming past. Gawking at the sight of fish outside the window, he stumbled backwards until his legs hit the bed and he plopped down on it. He remembered what had been tugging on the edge of his mind. The glimpse of a teal fin glittering in the dying light of the sun. But there was no such thing as mermaids, or mermen for that matter. The door to the room opened to reveal the blue haired man that had kidnapped him. He was dressed now in a blue yukata with white koi on it.

Ichigo didn't waste any time and asked right away, "Who are you and where am I?"

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," the man said introducing himself, "king of the merpeople and you are in my castle."

"Merpeople don't exist," Ichigo stated in denial. "And just where is your castle at?"

"My castle is underwater," Grimmjow said, confirming Ichigo's thoughts. "Since you don't believe merpeople exist, I'll just have to make you believe. Follow me."

Ichigo cautiously left the bed following Grimmjow into a different door than the one he came in from. On the way to the door Grimmjow had already been slipping out of his yukata, so that it was hanging at his wrists by the time they had entered the room. They had entered a large bathroom, with what looked like a small pool in the floor. Ichigo gaped at the extravagant things in the bathroom, not noticing Grimmjow had let his yukata pool at his feet.

"Human," Grimmjow said, gaining Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo turned bright red again, yelling, "Damn it! Put some clothes on!"

Grimmjow ignored Ichigo's outburst and stepped into the water. "Watch."

Ichigo did like he was told, watching Grimmjow curiously as he stepped farther into the water. Sitting on one of the steps, Grimmjow watched Ichigo through half-mast eyes as his legs fused together, turning into a tail and his feet transforming into a fin. The teal scales gleamed and glittered in the light, like gems underwater, and the fin was a translucent teal color. Grimmjow's ears had, also, once again elongated. In all, Grimmjow was quite a sight to behold. Ichigo wanted to touch it to make sure that this wasn't all just a dream.

Grimmjow noticed his fingers twitch, lounging in the water, he said, "You can touch it."

Ichigo hesitantly moved towards the pool, kneeling at the water's edge and dipping his hand in to touch the larger man's tail. The scales on his tail were smooth and silky surprisingly. Rubbing his hand on the tail, Ichigo didn't notice Grimmjow smirking. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand pulling the teen into the water. Ichigo surfaced sputtering and glaring at the merman lounging along the steps.

"Bastard," Ichigo snapped, heading towards the edge of the water to get out.

Ichigo almost made it to the edge, when arms encircled around his waist and dragged him into the deeper part of the pool. The arms turned him around so that he was facing Grimmjow's grinning face. Using his arms and legs, Ichigo pushed himself out of Grimmjow's hold, only to plunge beneath the water's surface. Grimmjow easily grabbed the front of Ichigo's shirt and hauled him above the water's surface.

"You're awfully clumsy, human," Grimmjow said, before his lips crashed down on Ichigo's.

Ichigo's eyes opened wide in surprise at the feel of velvet soft lips pressing against his own. Quickly pushing the large male away from him again, Ichigo put some distance between the two of them.

"Why aren't I feeling drugged like the last time you kissed me," Ichigo asked watching the molesting merman before him. "And my name isn't human, it's Ichigo."

The merman grinned showing off sharp teeth. "I don't know. Why don't you come find out?"

"Hell no," Ichigo said swimming out of the merman's reach.

The two swam around the pool, Ichigo avoiding the merman that seemed insistent on molesting him. Ichigo could tell that Grimmjow wasn't really trying to fullest of his abilities, as he easily glided through the water after him. It was a scary thought that if Grimmjow wanted to he could catch Ichigo easily. Waist-length, light blue hair trailed along after Grimmjow's barely exposed head. His feral blue eyes stalking Ichigo's every move as he tried to get out of the water, only to have his attempts foiled every time. At last Grimmjow caught hold of Ichigo again. Ichigo struggled in the merman's hold, as Grimmjow grazed the younger's neck with his sharp teeth. Not getting anywhere, Ichigo yelled out for help hoping that someone would come to his rescue.

The door to the room opened and a childish voice asked, "Grimmy what's going on in here?"

The voice belonged to busty, teal haired woman, her hazel eyes instantly turning hard at the sight before her. She strode over to the pool and pulled Ichigo out of Grimmjow's hold and out of the pool. Clutching Ichigo to her, his face was nearly smashed into her massive cleavage.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," she yelled to which Grimmjow flinched. "You know better than to treat a submissive like this. Now he's coming with me, so that you don't rape him if I leave him here with you."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to protest, but the woman chucked the nearest object at him, which happened to be a bar of soap, before storming out of the room with Ichigo in tow. She dragged Ichigo through a couple different halls, before she slowed down and let go of his hand. Water dripped off his drenched clothes as he stood in the hall with the woman that had saved him from almost being raped.

"I'm Neliel, but you can call me Nel," she said brightly. "I hope my idiot of a brother didn't hurt you or anything. He can be a real dumbass sometimes."

"He didn't hurt me, just molested me a bit," Ichigo said, scowling. "I'm Ichigo," he said as more of an afterthought than anything.

"Well Ichigo," Nel chippered, "let's go get you some dry clothes."

With that she was dragging Ichigo down some more halls.

Nel had given Ichigo a black yukata with colorful koi on it for Ichigo to wear, instead of his sopping wet clothes. After he was dressed, Nel had insisted that they go eat together. This time as they walked down the hall Nel wasn't dragging him.

"Hey Nel, do you mind me asking you something," Ichigo asked, gazing at anything but Nel.

"Not at all," she replied.

"Why did kissing Grimmjow make me feel kind of like I was drugged," Ichigo quickly asked, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"Did he bite you," Nel asked in turn.

Ichigo thought about it for a bit, before answering, "Yeah."

"Well that's because when our saliva gets into the bloodstream, which is why he bit you, it acts like a drug or a virus and makes your body go lax and takes away your will to fight back," Nel explained. "It can also make you fall asleep depending on how much saliva gets into your bloodstream and if that's your first time having that happen to you."

Ichigo walked silently besides her processing everything that she told him. Their steps echoed in the hall as the only sound, until they started getting closer to the dining room, where many voices could be heard plan as day through the doors of the room. Nel opened the door to the room to show that many people were already in the room.

A man that reminded Ichigo of a spoon asked, "Who the fucks that?"

"This is Ichi," Nel said childishly, introducing Ichigo to the room of people.

"Ichigo," he said, correcting Nel.

Nel ushered Ichigo into the room, shutting the doors behind her. She led him to a spot by a blond amazon woman, where Ichigo ended up sitting between the only two women in the room. A man with pink hair and glasses study Ichigo silently, like he was an interesting specimen. A man with emerald eyes regarded him quietly, before going back to ignoring him. A man with brown hair was sitting opposite of the blonde woman, his head resting on his arms. On the other side of Nel sat a man silver hair and a fox like expression.

"This is Halibel, Starrk, Szayel," Nel said, taking it upon herself to introduce everybody and pointing out each person in turn, "Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and Gin."

Ichigo meekly waved, unsure of what to do, as servants came in with platters of food. As the food was set on the table the people just grabbed the things that they wanted and started talking amongst themselves. Grabbing some food, Ichigo quietly ate while thinking about how the hell he was going to get out of here. Ichigo didn't know where he was exactly, which only made it harder to get home. The castle being underwater, also, made it quite difficult, too. Ichigo definitely couldn't hold his breath long enough to swim to the surface, and even if he could he doubted he'd be able to out swim mermaids.

The doors to the room banged open and in sulked Grimmjow, he glowered at Nel as he made his way to the head of the table. He plopped down in his seat, before grabbing some food to eat. Not saying or looking at anyone, he glared at the food on his plate as he picked it apart. He was like a child throwing temper tantrum, a child that was going to do everything his power to get back what was taken away from him. Ichigo, though, wasn't willing to go back to him. Hell, Ichigo didn't want to be here in general. His family was probably worried sick about him.

The sound of a bang snapped Ichigo out of his thoughts. Grimmjow was in front of Nnoitra, who was grinning with what looked like piano keys for teeth. The blue haired merman was snarling at the man that reminded Ichigo of a spoon, like a wild animal. Grimmjow's hand gripped the front of Nnoitra's yukata, lifting the taller man a little out of his seat.

"That's my bitch," Grimmjow growled possessively.

"Then claim him," Nnoitra suggested, grinning even wider.

Grimmjow snarled, before smashing his fist into Nnoitra's face. Dropping the taller man, Nnoitra slumped down in his chair holding a hand to his face. Grimmjow whirled around, grabbing hold of Ichigo, before leaving the room in a flourish. The larger man's grip was tight on Ichigo's wrist as he was dragged away from the stunned on lookers. Ichigo followed along behind Grimmjow in a daze, with only one thought going around in his mind. 'Did that bastard just call me his bitch?'

* * *

**A/N:** Alright here you guys go the second chapter of Spin Me a Fairytale. So, as you can see I've decided to continue the story. Tell me what you guys think. Hmm, I seem to have an issue with having Ichigo walking up in unknown places. Oh, well.


	3. Chapter 3: Beware of the Soap

Grimmjow had dragged Ichigo all the way back to his bedroom, where Ichigo had finally snapped out of his daze and rage was finally setting in as Grimmjow's words fully sank in. Ichigo walked up to the merman with purposeful strides and cold fury in his amber eyes that Grimmjow seemed oblivious to. Standing before Grimmjow, Ichigo pulled back his arm and punched the merman in the face. The merman's face was stunned as Ichigo stood there glaring at him.

"I'm not anybody's bitch," Ichigo snapped.

Grimmjow stared at the orangette in shock, a hand on the angry red mark on his face. "Did you just hit me?"

The indignant tone of the merman's voice only served to infuriate the human beta more. Storming away from Grimmjow, Ichigo picked up the nearest object and chucked it at Grimmjow's face with deadly precision.

Ducking his head just in time, the thrown object crashed into the wall behind him. "Ha, is that the best," Grimmjow boasted until being cut off, because another thrown object had hit him in the head.

Ichigo's amber eyes stared the merman down as he threw another object and another. The volley of thrown objects easily made the king of merpeople back out of the room, shielding his head with a food tray. Rushing to the door, Ichigo slammed it shut in Grimmjow's face. Ichigo slid down to sit in front of the closed bedroom doors, his knees drawn up and his face buried in his arms. At the moment, Ichigo wanted nothing more than to leave this place and maybe skew an arrogant fishy king.

"A bitch is definitely what you are," Grimmjow yelled through the door. "And a bitch always gets claimed by someone eventually. So, it's only a matter of time till someone claims your ass."

Ichigo smacked the back of his head against the door, effectively getting the arrogant bastard to leave.

As Grimmjow was leaving he muttered under his breath, "Fucking crazy bitch."

Luckily for him, Ichigo hadn't heard his muttered comment, or what had just happened would seem like a picnic compared to the storm that would have been coming his way. As the sound of Grimmjow's retreating footsteps all but disappeared, Ichigo didn't budge from his spot on the floor. He wanted to leave this place, hell he wanted to wake up in his bed right now and have this all have been one crazy messed up dream. The latter sure as hell wasn't going to happen, so he was going to have to think up some plan to get out of here. At the moment he couldn't think of any ways to get out of here. Leaving Ichigo with one option at the moment, he would have to play nice until an opening presented itself. But that sure as hell didn't mean that he had to be nice to Grimmjow.

With that thought in mind, Ichigo got up from his spot on the floor to go lay on the bed, where he stared out one of the large windows in the bedroom. All different kinds of fish swam past the window, giving him the thought that he could start counting fish, instead of sheep to fall asleep now. But at the moment Ichigo didn't need to count fish or sheep to fall asleep, he fell asleep after a couple more minutes of watching colorful varieties of fish swim by the window.

Ichigo woke to the feel of someone holding him close, while licking and biting his neck. Shooting of the bed, Ichigo glared at the merman in the bed that had been woken from Ichigo bolting out of the bed. Grimmjow stared after Ichigo in a daze as the teen stalked off into the bathroom. Not thinking much of it, Grimmjow curled up and went back to sleep. Ichigo came out of the bathroom a couple seconds later, and chucked a couple bars of soap at Grimmjow's sleeping form.

"Sick bastard," Ichigo snapped at the dazed and hurt Grimmjow, before leaving the room.

He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care as long as it was as far away from that merman as possible. And that is exactly what Ichigo did, he meander down halls and stairs until he was sure he was as far away as he going to get. Stopping to look around, Ichigo found that this part of the palace wasn't as luxurious or bright as the rest of the palace.

"I haven't seen you around here before," a voice said as Ichigo was turning to leave.

Ichigo turned to see a man with slicked back brown hair and dark brown eyes stepping into the light. The man gave a small, reassuring smile as a stopped a couple feet before Ichigo.

"Who are you," Ichigo asked eyeing the man in curiosity and caution.

"I'm Sōsuke Aizen," Aizen said pleasantly enough. "You must be his majesty's mate."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo said, venom dripping from his voice at the last part, "and I'm not that bastard's mate."

"You're not," Aizen inquired curiously.

"Nope," Ichigo said. "I was kidnapped by him."

"I see," he murmured, his eyes lighting up at thought of something that Ichigo didn't know. "Well, then I assume that you wish to go home."

Ichigo's amber eyes light up at the stranger's words. He couldn't believe that this man was willing to help him leave this place.

"Really," Ichigo asked, wary that the man would suddenly say that had only been kidding.

"Of course," Aizen assured with a kind smile. "This is no place for an unclaimed beta, especially a human beta. Just follow me, and I'll have you sent back to your world."

Aizen turned to leave and Ichigo followed him, without question.

They had only made a couple steps, when Grimmjow called, "Ichigo."

Ichigo groaned in frustration, as he turned to face the king of merpeople. Grimmjow strode up to Ichigo, his expression anything but happy.

"Your majesty," Aizen pleasantly said in greeting, bowing a little also.

"Aizen," Grimmjow said, grabbing Ichigo's arm and dragging him back the way that Grimmjow had come from.

Aizen watched the two depart, before turning and heading deeper down the dim hallway. His steps echoed ominously in the deserted hallway, the smile on his face slipping away into a scowl. He had been so close to getting everything that he wanted, but that damned king had turned up ruining everything. Slamming the door to his room open, Luppi looked from his place on the couch, purple tentacles withering lazily before him.

"Let me guess it didn't work out like you had hoped," Luppi casually asked.

Aizen glared at Luppi, shutting the submissive cecaelia up. The older cecaelia strode over to the cauldron in the middle of the room. Peering into the cauldron, he saw Grimmjow dragging Ichigo away still. Turning away, Aizen strode over to one of the cabinets along the walls. He began digging through it for the ingredients that he would need for the next time that he found Ichigo. Next time that he found the human he would make sure that Grimmjow didn't get in the way again.

"Luppi," he snapped, who jumped up and hurried over towards Aizen

Aizen wordlessly handed Luppi the things that he would need and Luppi silently stood there holding everything handed to him. After Aizen was satisfied that he had everything that he need, the two headed back towards the cauldron. Luppi set his armful of ingredients down on the table by the cauldron, watching Aizen with half-mast eyes. Aizen didn't pay him any heed as he set to work concocting a potion.

"I don't see why you need all these ingredients," Luppi remarked, displeased that Aizen was ignoring him.

Aizen only glanced at him before spilling the contents of another jar into the cauldron. The liquid turned a maroon color, giving everything in the room a maroon tint to it. Luppi glared balefully at the contents of the cauldron. He hated when Aizen ignored him, which was most of the time.

"Why do you need all those ingredients for one measly potion," Luppi asked again.

Aizen spilled another jar's contents into the pot, turning the liquid the color of twilight.

Turning his harsh gaze onto the submissive cecaelia, Aizen said, "A submissive should remember better than to question a dominant." A white tentacle with black and purple rings latched onto the side of Luppi's face. "Better yet, a submissive shouldn't talk at all." Luppi opened his mouth to say something, only to have another tentacle wrap around his throat. "They also shouldn't think."

Luppi nodded quickly, eyes wide in terror. The tentacles dropped from his face and throat back to the floor. Luppi rubbed his throat, watching Aizen dump other ingredients into the pot, changing the liquid's color continuously. Each color shadowed Aizen's face harshly. Luppi took one last look at Aizen before walking away towards the couch.

* * *

Ichigo tried wrenching his wrist out of Grimmjow's hold the whole way back to the bedroom, where he was flung into the room and Grimmjow slammed the doors shut behind him. Grimmjow paced back and forth in the room, while Ichigo sat on the bed glaring at him.

"What the hell was that for," Ichigo snapped, tired of the silence and watching Grimmjow pace around the room.

Grimmjow stopped before Ichigo and said, "I'll let you do anything you want, just stay away from Aizen."

"Why should I," Ichigo spat.

"Just promise that you'll stay away from him," Grimmjow snapped in frustration.

Ichigo sighed, "Okay."

"Good," Grimmjow said, walking away towards the bathroom.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow enter the bathroom, until the merman shut the door behind him. Even though Ichigo had promised to stay away from Aizen, he had no intentions of keeping that promise. He would just wait a while before he'd go find Aizen. Ichigo had every intention of getting out of here at any means necessary.

* * *

Grimmjow walked into the bathroom with every intention of taking a relaxing bath, not be attacked by soap again. He slipped on a bar of soap and landed flat on his back. Groaning, he sat up and stared hatefully at the bar of soap that had tried to kill him. Grimmjow grabbed the bar of soap, squeezing it, only for it to pop out of his hand and hit him in the face. The bar of soap landed a safe distance away from the angry merman, where it sat innocently like it hadn't almost just knocked out Grimmjow.

"I hate soap," Grimmjow muttered darkly, before getting up to do what he had come in there to do.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, here you guys go the third chapter of Spin Me a Fairytale. I know Aizen and Luppi make a weird couple, but you've all got to remember that Aizen is a conniving man, so it's not like it appears. Reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated.

Grimmjow: Beware. Soap is evil and is out to kill everyone!  
Ichigo: Big baby. -_-"


End file.
